


All I Want Is You

by Kainorian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Christmas gift, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Modern AU, Romance, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainorian/pseuds/Kainorian
Summary: It's Christmas time! Having made preparations long in advance for this special day, Korra only has one goal - to get some alone time with her girlfriend, but what happens when suddenly all her plans get disrupted?





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvatarAang7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas, everyone.

Christmas season was one of Korra's favorite times of the year. Not only did Christmas have an important meaning, but it also meant that she could spend more time with her loved ones, especially Asami. Christmas not only meant that the year was coming to an end, but Korra knew that this was one of the rare occasions on which her girlfriend would be free of any work which had her usually occupied. Besides, this would be their anniversary and Korra had been planning for it for months. Even though this wasn't their first anniversary, it still held a special place in Korra's heart and on this day, there was no holding back of her unlimited love for Asami. Not that Korra had been holding it back to wait for Christmas. Instead, she had been showering her girlfriend with all the affection she could gather throughout the entire year, and she loved it. At every opportunity there was, she would make sure to let her girlfriend know of her feelings for her and every time filled her with joy. Maybe Korra was acting like a lovesick puppy, but she couldn't help it. She was in love.

She'd planned the entire day, and she was determined to follow through. And in case something went wrong, she even had a plan B. For now, though, everything was set and Korra couldn't wait for Asami to return home from work. Despite the first day of Christmas being tomorrow, Korra decided that they could transition to it with a little foreplay, so her girlfriend would get a little preview of what was waiting for her the next day. Luckily, Korra had the day off, which she used to make the necessary preparations. Their apartment was decorated appopriately with lights adorning the ceiling and a Christmas tree being set up, dinner was done, and she also took the freedom to pick a movie that they would watch when they'd be cuddled up together on the couch. To increase the feeling of comfort, she also made sure to lie out fluffy covers which were perfect for cuddling. This was going to be perfect, and just what Asami needed after a stressful day at work. Korra only hoped that her girlfriend would arrive soon, as she had the tendency to stay longer than intended and get lost in her work. _Maybe I should call her?_ But calling her might arouse too much suspicion. Even though Korra was good in planning surprises, she was bad at keeping them a secret. It didn't help that Asami was very perceptive and could tell whenever she was lying. _I guess I'll just wait for her then. She'll probably be home soon._

Soon turned into hours. It was already past midnight and there still was no sign of her girlfriend. Korra had opted to sit and wait for her on the couch, but later fell asleep, only to find the apartment empty upon waking up. Empty except for Naga, that is, who was dozing off in her curb. Korra sighed. Asami had promised her to be back in time, but seeing that she still wasn't home yet, Korra doubted that her girlfriend was going to arrive anytime soon. _So much for the surpise,_ Korra thought grumpily. Maybe she could still save the night and surprise her girlfriend at her office with an impromptu dinner. She rarely visited Asami at work because she knew how much she valued privacy and Korra respected that, but she didn't know when her girlfriend was going to return and if she was even still at work. _Maybe she is on her way and got stuck in the snow._ Whatever it was, Korra was not going to lose any more time and instead was going to look for her. Grabbing her winter coat and cellphone, Korra stormed out of the apartment and hoped that nothing had happened to Asami.

_Maybe now is a good time to call her._ But when she did call her, she was only greeted by the voice of her mailbox. Frustrated, Korra sighed. However, it might be a good idea to leave her a message, just in case. "Asami, it's me. I'm worried about you. Where are you? I'm on my way to Future Industries, please call me back if you hear this."

So much for that. It would take her way too long if she went there by foot and the cold wouldn't make it any easier. Instead, she quickly called a cab and spent the drive thinking about possible whereabouts of Asami when she suddenly received a message.

_Dear Korra, I'm in my office. I'll be waiting for you. Love, Asami._

Korra was stunned. Part of her couldn't believe that she was still at work, but there was another part of her that was confused as to why she hadn't responded to any of her earlier calls. _Maybe she had fallen asleep?_ After all, that wasn't too much of a big shot, considering the same thing happened to her. But even so, Asami just could have called her. Asami wasn't the type to rely on SMS because in her mind it was out of date with today's standards of society and therefore useless. This was one of the rare times she actually used it to message Korra. She normally used it in emergency situations, but this wasn't one. It wasn't like Asami to go radio silent without a word of warning in such a short time, which had Korra thinking. Maybe there was a party at Future Industries which prevented her from leaving. It did make sense, considering she was the company's CEO and with that an important figure. Surely, it would be expected of her to attend a party. However, Asami would always tell her if there was a party days in advance. Maybe this was a surprise party? After all, Korra had also planned a surprise for her back at home. Soon, her thoughts consumed her and she didn't realize they had arrived.

She quickly paid the driver and got out, but as soon as she entered the building, it was clear that no one was there. All the lights were turned off and there were no decorations or anything akin to it that suggested there was a party. Now wary, Korra made her way to the elevator which would take her up to Asami's office. She had a lot of questions and was curious about what her girlfriend was going to tell her. When she arrived at her door, Korra halted. She didn't know what to do, as she'd never been in a situation like this before. Was she supposed to knock or just walk inside? Korra closed her eyes. _You're overthinking this. Just do it._ From her earlier message, it seemed that Asami was alone in her office, but Korra still wasn't sure, so she went for the safer option and knocked.

It didn't take long for Asami's voice to come up from the other side, as she beckoned her in. When Korra did step inside, however, she did not expect the sight before her. Right there, in the middle of the room, Asami was sitting on her desk surrounded with decorations and candles flickering by her side, being the only source of light, emitting a warm atmosphere. Or maybe it was the way she was positioned on the desk, with her legs draped over one another, flashing Korra a seductive smile, and above all - wearing a costume with white-red colors, with a hat on top of her head, which was just enough to cover up the most important parts of her body while showing off the majority of her skin, leaving very little to imagination.

Frozen in place, Korra gaped at her girlfriend with wide eyes, suddenly aroused. "A-Asami?"

Asami, however, had no intention of leaving her place. Instead, she gave her a wink which was enough to make Korra already wet from the inside. She swallowed.

"Now, won't you come join me?" Asami motioned for her with a finger. As if on autopilot, Korra wordlessly made her way over to her and, just as told, sat down in the seat behind her. Seeing Asami like this made her feel all kinds of things. She was very aroused, that was for sure, but there was another feeling which she couldn't make out. Maybe she was just nervous. Considering she's never seen Asami like this, it was only normal. Whenever she would see more than what was appropriate, Korra would quickly shield her eyes out of respect - and embarrassment -, so her girlfriend wouldn't notice, but this time it was different. Asami was literally sitting right above her on her desk and seemed to be observing her. Her tangling feet only made things worse, making Korra all the more nervous.

Asami cocked her head. "Someone seems nervous. Maybe we can change that."

Korra did not miss the "we" - part and was wondering what exactly her girlfriend had meant with that when suddenly, the heiress got up from where she was sitting and sauntered over to her, leaning in and stopping short just inches away from her face. Out of reflex, Korra quickly turned her head away, but felt a smooth hand take hold of her chin and turn it around. Korra's breath hitched at the sight of jade green eyes that seemed to be devouring her, and Korra could feel her breath coming out raggedly. Asami picked up on this and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect when she could feel the muscles under her hand contract. Cupping her face, she caressed her cheek in an effort to calm her frentic girlfriend down. "Korra, it's all right. I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want."

This seemed to calm her down a little when she let out a reliefed breath. "Sorry." Asami smiled. She knew her girlfriend could be very endearing, and seeing her so flustered reminded her of why she liked her so much. Korra was a lot of things, Asami knew. She was smart, coureagous, funny and sincere. And very cute. Usually, Korra was the more daring and out-going one of them, don't showing the public her softer side, but at home she was very different around Asami. Shy, cautious and clumsy as well. It was very easy to make her embarrassed, but that didn't mean that Korra couldn't be determined, teasing or even provocative as well. She had so many character traits and such an interesting personality that it always amazed Asami. It felt like there was a new side of her she'd discover every day. However, Korra was always understanding as well and respected her decisions, supporting her whenever possible. That's why Asami loved her so much. There were a lot of reasons why, but this was one of them, and she couldn't imagine her life without her in it. She'd known that it was their anniversary and knowing Korra, there probably was bound to be a surprise at home, but this time Asami wanted to take her own spin on it. She'd been used to all the giving from Korra, but this time she wanted to be the one who gave back. So she took the majority of the day off, sending her workers home earlier to have the building for herself, and prepared everything in the meantime. She knew Korra would seek her out and so she just needed to lure her girlfriend into her office. Add on to that, Korra loved surprises. It was very simple, and of course, Korra fell for it.

Now that she was here, she could focus on the task at hand. Smiling innocently, she asked, "Cookies?" Turning around, she grabbed a tray from behind, which Korra hadn't seen due to Asami covering the back the whole time, and offered Korra a dozen of freshly baked cookies. For a split second, Korra believed that she saw even more behind Asami's back, but her focus quickly shifted back to Asami who was waiting for her. _That must have taken her hours to prepare._ Korra realized that Asami must have planned all of this which could only mean one thing. _She wanted me to come here._ Apparently, her girlfriend happened to have the same thought as Korra and wanted to surprise her as well on this evening.

She raised an accusing brow. "You planned all of this, didn't you?" When Asami nodded, she couldn't help herself but ask dejectedly, "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Don't get her wrong, she _was_ happy about Asami wanting to surprise her, but if she'd known earlier, then she wouldn't have spent all of her energy into preparing her own surprise. Above all, she wouldn't have been so worried about something having happened to Asami, but instead, her girlfriend left her in the dark.

Tracing a finger along her collarbone, the heiress responded "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"

"I-I guess..." Korra tensed up at the feeling, involuntarily sinking further into her seat. She wasn't used to such close proximity. Sure, they had kissed and made out before, but this was new for her. She'd never been this intimate with a person before. What was she supposed to do? It's not like she had any experience to call back on. But then her eyes fell back on the tray that Asami was still holding. Suddenly, a growl erupted from somewhere deep inside of her.

Asami laughed. "I take it someone skipped dinner?"

Embarrassed, Korra blushed. Of course this had to happen to her, right in an intimate moment. Even though she counted herself lucky having such an amazing person like Asami as her girlfriend, there were moments like these that made her think that there was a dark force in the universe that wanted to punish her. Korra let out a sigh. "I wanted to wait for you, but I fell asleep."

Rubbing her cheek, Asami said "You're a dork, you know that?"

But despite this, Korra could still see the love in her eyes and her heart swoll at the sight. Asami could be teasing, but she never did anything that might harm her. It was quite the opposite - whenever Korra was about to do something stupid and reckless, Asami would be beside her and stop her from making a mistake. Things like these made Korra value their relationship a lot. They always listened to each other, made compromises and always looked out for one another. Korra was sure that there weren't a lot of people she got along with so well than with Asami. They truly had something special and she was not going to give up on it.

Korra flashed her a handsome smile, the one she knew Asami was weak for. Two people could play at this game, after all. She wasn't known for turning down a challenge, and if her girlfriend wanted to play, then so be it. "Well, maybe, but I am your dork. Besides, look at yourself. I'm pretty sure you're the bigger dork, Ms. Santa Claus."

Asami rolled her eyes. "I wanted to make things authentic, so what? And aren't you the one who usually goes out of her way to surprise me with gifts?"

"Yes, but you love it."

\- "True."

There it was again. In a matter of seconds, Korra's mood underwent several changes and Asami was living for it. For some, it might be irritating, but not for Asami. Korra was a very emotional person, even if she wouldn't admit it, but the way she acted told a lot. And the fact that she was teasing her meant that she was feeling comfortable, which had been Asami's mission from the start.

Asami smiled at her. "I believe it's time for a kiss." Korra followed her finger which was pointing to the ceiling where she spotted a mistletoe hanging just above them. She hadn't seen it before, but Asami must have hung it up there earlier. Before she could say anything, Asami pulled her up to her and their lips met. Korra closed her eyes. _Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought._

To her dismay, however, Asami pulled away. "Feeling better now?"

Korra pouted, which made Asami chuckle. She shook her head. "So difficult to please, aren't we?"

Korra cautiously leaned forward, whispering in her ears. "I know a way you could help with that."

"Hmm," Asami laid a finger on her lips. "There are still lots of cookies. It'd be a shame to waste them, right?"

But that's not what Korra was after. She knew Asami. Her girlfriend never did anything without a reason, and Korra knew exactly why she picked such a revealing outfit. Asami was obviously trying to seduce her, just slowly, and if Korra didn't know any better, she was holding back. There was no denying it, Korra was turned on _hard_. She had been trying to pull herself together, but Asami was making her crazy. Tonight was all about giving and receiving, and if this was Asami's way of doing it, Korra was not going to stand in her way. Yes, she'd never had sex before, but everything had been building up to this. All the kisses they shared, the affectionate touching, the teasing and now this. It was too tempting. Being all alone in a barely lit room in such close quarters with her already attractive girlfriend wearing a sexy costume and standing mere inches away from her, Korra knew she'd have to give in. Cookies were the last thing she had on her mind right now.

Korra smirked. "I think the cookies can wait."

Asami raised a surprised brow at her girlfriend's implication and quickly put the tray down. "Oh?"

But Korra remained silent, though Asami did note the change in her eyes' colors which had taken on a darker tone. She knew what it meant. Korra was turned on, and it pleased Asami. If she was honest, she thought it would haven taken a little more to spur on her girlfriend's nerves, but Asami wasn't going to complain. They had been dating for two years now and she had been going crazy at the lack of physical contact because anyone was blind if they didn't think that Korra was gorgeous. _Gorgeous and all mine._ She could feel her nether regions growing warm at the thought. Asami bit her lip. Was it a really good idea? She knew Korra was usually shy about this, and they'd never discussed having sex. She trusted Korra to know the do's and don't's, but the first time was supposed to be special. _Maybe we should wait._

A hand grabbed her by the arm and she was pulled closer to the woman sitting in her chair, eyeing her with a look Asami had never seen from her girlfriend before. It seemed like she wasn't going to have a say in this and so she went along, straddling Korra and laying her hands on her shoulders. She gave her a sultry look through half-lidded eyes, as her hands roamed her well-toned body and neither of them could stop smiling all the while. Asami could tell that Korra was excited by the way she quickly let her hands slide from her upper waist down to her hips and taking hold of them with a squeeze, but she knew that the build-up was supposed to be the best part, so she wanted to take things slow for now. After all, they'd have time all night long.

Tracing a finger over her chin, the heiress pulled her closer in for another kiss, but this time it was more passionate. Leaning in, Asami deepened the kiss, hungrily letting her tounge dance around with her lover's while burying one hand in her short brown hair and removing her clothing with the other hand. Even though Asami loved the winter jacket she had on because it was great for cuddling in and warming up, now it was just annoying and something that belonged to be put out of the way. Korra busied herself with getting rid of her costume which didn't take all too long. Not soon after, clothes were strewn across the floor and the only sound that filled the room were loud sighs and deep moans. Time passed and either woman was resting on the couch which they had moved to after the desk whose forerunner had been the floor and prior to that the chair which had been their starting point.

Entangled in one another, they both lay there contently and silently listened to the other's heart beats while calming down. Putting her arms around her, Asami softly whispered, "Merry Christmas, Korra."

Korra's brows furrowed. _Christmas?_ She took a quick look at the clock on the wall. _Of course._ Due to everything that happened, she forgot that it had already been way past midnight which meant that they'd been up all night. At the realization, a yawn escaped her. "Merry Christmas, Asami." Korra soon felt her eyelids fluttering, as she was right before falling asleep. Asami, who had been caressing her hair, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, whispering "Happy anniversary, my love."

Groggily, Korra only hummed in agreement, and soon fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

 

  
_~ Merry Christmas, AA7 ~_


End file.
